


Persistence prevails

by shinso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detesting everything and everyone was how she lived her life in solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence prevails

There were many things, Annie Leonhardt hated.

Things like any coffee that wasn't black, cigarette smoke or the noise of something scratching against metal. Not to forget the debts piling up in her mailbox. She hated waking up early. Or too late. And some days she hated waking up at all, wishing she hadn't. She hated too much warmth, hated being bossed around. She hated cleaning, hated too sweet food and oh god, did she hate knots in her hair. 

Everything was so troublesome.

People were so troublesome. Annie hated all people. She hated her drunktard of a father, hated her ex. Hated her half-brother and her cousins. She loved her mother up in heaven though. But that was probably the only exception.

No, not probably. It definitely was.

Going through her mail, she nodded. Yes, she hated everyone.

Only bills. Elecricity, water, gas. She stuffed the mail back inside forecfully. It was overflowing, but who cared? She hated Armin Arlert. Oh, she hated him so much. 

That persistent bastard.

Each wednesday, at exactly three pm, he'd stand in front of her door. Rining exactly thrice, then waiting. Waiting for hours, if he had to. He'd wait as long as it took for her to feel a little guilty and to open the door. That's where he'd stand, jumping a bit when the door finally opened, but nevertheless holding out either a bouquet of dark red carnations or a single sunflower out to her.

Yes, he'd always bring her flowers. She hated those flowers. Most of the time, she'd just throw them back out five minutes, after he'd left. And when she didn't, they'd just rot soon anyway. No point in keeping something as useless.

Sometimes she'd wait five minutes to hear him say the same things over and over again, sometimes she threw the door shut as soon as she saw him. 

But she had yet to refuse the flowers a single time.

Maybe he'd grow tired of it some day. Hopefully.

It would be at least one less of his annoying habits. Because there were several more things about him, Annie completely loathed. He hated herself for giving out her phone number and getting his. He hated all his texts or how quickly he would reply, if she ever texted first -- no matter what time it was. Night or day, it didn't matter.

She hated, that he'd do anything for her, even get her pizza, come over to her house if she needed him or do her grocery shopping. She hated, that he could always fix her computer. She hated, that he would come over, if she wanted to receive... special services. Willingly, without any questions.

She despised, how delicately he treated her. His kisses, they were so soft, careful. His fingers gentle and warm. She hated, that he would immediately stop, when she told him to. She hated his smile and his voice reassuring her that 'it's okay'. She hated his tears, after they'd done it, and she'd called out his ex's name instead of his. She hated that expression on his face. The hurt, the hopelessness. She hated all of it.

She hated that sometimes a 'sorry' escaped her lips.

The following 'no, it's fine' made her want to punch him. 

It wasn't okay. He wouldn't be okay that night. And the day after. But she didn't let him stay.

No, she didn't want him to stay. She didn't want to sleep next to him. She hated his presence, or how he sometimes demanded to hold hands after their intercourse. She hated that she couldn't say no. His head would turn away, when they held hands though. It was despisable. She knew, he was hiding his hurt.

Sometimes, he tried to convince her to get a job. He was persistent, picking out only the best ones. She hated the red circles on a page of the job section in newspaper. She didn't look at them. Annie didn't want any goodie-goodie job found for her by someone else. She wasn't that pathetic.

She didn't need anyone's pity.

Annie really hated that Armin would try to get her to go on dates sometimes. The worst was, when she said yes -- because dates for lunch, when she was hungry... it was hard to say no to them. She hated his awkward blush and his nervous stutters, when he asked her questions. She hated that look in his eyes, when he stared at her over a table in some middle-class restaurant. As if he was losing himself in her. As if they were a couple.

She hated herself for sometimes thinking... that for Armin Arlert, maybe, just maybe, she could make an exception and stop hating him.

But only if he stopped being so damn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> He he, kudos if you can guess who her ex is. :)


End file.
